Morning Rain
by ellsbell
Summary: I always wondered if Renesmee was happy to be with Jacob forever, so here is what I think would happen when she grows up. Its a working progress, I'll update periodically. Review!
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at my gorgeous boyfriends face from where I was resting against his chest. Absent-mindedly his hands stroked my hair and I smiled happily and leaned into him like a cat. We lay there without speaking for a long time, both watching the sun set out the window colouring the room with washes of gold, then amber then deep purple. The light dipped and faded. We however could still see clearly. After a while I got up, my long legs stretching lithely as I snaked round behind him, my lips meeting his neck. His breath hitched as I darted my tongue out and licked him. He caught my face and brought it round to kiss his soft lips but I withdrew, smiling slyly. To his confused face I returned to his neck, trailing kisses over it. Slowly my teeth met it and I bit. A warm slow trickle of blood caught my very sensitive nose and I lapped up the delicious flavour, really, his was the best blood I'd ever tasted.

Within seconds the wound had healed and I sat back on my haunches and licked my lips. I had my eyes shut but I still knew when he darted forwards and swept my up into his muscled arms, I felt his voice rumbled through his chest which I was pressed up tight against. " Nessie." His voice was husky with desire. I blinked innocently, knowing the effect of my deep chocolate eyes on him. I pressed my hands harder against him, my hands splayed. _Yes?_ I sent to his mind. He rolled his eyes and threw me backwards onto the bed. I marvelled at his skin, it was a beautiful reddish brown colour, almost as soft as the fur of his wolf. As he faced me while on top of me, his strong arms holding his weight easily, he looked deep into my eyes and said, "I love you."

I grinned in pleasure, my pearly teeth reflected into his eyes. "I know you do."

My name is Renesmee. I am 8 years and 5 months old. Yeah, you read that right. I'm eight years old. However I have the body of a seventeen year old and a very fast mind. And I mean fast! I was speaking when I was one week old. But that's not the most amazing thing about me, you see, when I was conceived, my mother was human. My father, was not. He is a vampire, about 160 years old now. That makes me a very rare species, half human, half vampire. I grew up very fast, a fully grown adult at 6 years. I have abilities far greater than any human possesses, I can jump higher, run faster and best of all I can send my thoughts to people, just by touching them, I have the ability to live forever but I can die. Just as a vampire, I'm more human than my family but blood still attracts me, I do what the rest do so we can live a civilised life. I drink animal blood.

As the sun rose, I lay back in bed with my eyes shut, I knew that Jacob had got up and gone to my parents house. Irrationally a jolt of jealousy pierced me in the gut as I watched tiny patters of rain start to hit the window and leave tear tracks, at one point had been in love with my mother. Now I knew he was bound to me by the oldest laws of his kind, and the simple fact that all of this had happened before my birth. It still rankled me a bit.

Shaking my head I bounded out of bed, landing on soft carpet. My bare toes curled into it and stared at my naked body in the mirror. My body doesn't change now, my strong supple pale limbs will stay just that. My face won't grow old, I will stay forever this image of beauty, pretty as any of my aunts or mother, but in a different way. Softer. I'm happy with my body, pleased with the way men and boys watch me when I go out. However it wasn't always like that. I remember everything perfectly from the moment I was born, I can remember the horror of a rapidly changing body. I didn't really know who I was. Imagine waking up to a different body to the one you went to bed in. The confusion and worry of the teenage years? Imaging going through 8 years of growth and developmentin _six months!_ You can't. It was awful. It didn't help that my whole family was as unchanging as photographs. I went through it almost entirely alone- I say almost because, I had Jacob. He loved me irrevocably since the first second he lay eyes on me as a newborn baby. He was my confidant, my best friend. He was the only one too really understand my pain. You see he is a werewolf. Part of the Quilette tribe. Once he discovered his werewolf genes he grew into a man in a matter of months, by the time he was sixteen, he appeared twenty five. So clearly he understood me.

I stood there and looked at my reflection for a few more seconds, then I hastily scraped my curled auburn locks into a messy ponytail and shucked on some shorts and a flowery shirt. I ran barefoot out of the room and down the long white hallway. I skipped down the stairs, taking them 5 at a time until I almost collided with a wall of stone. My uncle Emmett. He chuckled as his freakishly fast vampire reflexes caught me in a shockingly cold grasp and carried me fireman style into the living room and dumped me unceremoniously onto the floor. His guffaws echoed as I hissed at his retreating figure. Springing to my feet I tucked escaping curls behind my ears and twirled to see my father leaning casually against the door frame. He smiled, his characteristic golden eyes glittering in the sun that was breaking through the cloud outside. I frowned.

Silently my mother came in and fell to a dead stop sending a sharp breeze through the room. She looped her marble arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. She smelled wonderful, a sweet and soft fragrance that filled my head. "I have a surprise for you." She smiled. Her face inches from mine. We looked practically identical, although my hair matched my father, the shape of my face, my height and my stature linked straight to her. And due to the fact that we would both look about eighteen forever. We could be twins. The only difference was our skin, hers was deathly cold and pale, while mine retained a little colour, and had a more peachy hue. My face cleared and I smiled widely. "Oh? Do tell!" Unlike my mother who hated all surprises, I loved them. "It's waiting outside, go see." I turned and ran out to the front garden my hair freeing itself of restraint and flowing out behind me, a bright curtain. Within seconds I had thrown open the front door, a delighted laugh bubbling up through my lips. I was caught in a whirlwind of a hug and my feet left the floor, my toes tingling in the breeze. As with a vampire I can see things a lot more clearly than normal people and even as I was being spun at a couple of hundred miles an hour I could still see the smiling faces of my family and one dark boy standing near the back of the little crowd, his eyes trained directly at me.

I was set gracefully back to my feet. "Zafrina!" I laughed and reached in to hug her again. "How are you?" Zafrina was from the Amazon and she hadn't visited for about four years, last time I saw her I looked about nine. "Ah, Nessie! How I have missed you!" She drawled in her heavy accent. "Me too, Zafrina, me too!" I turned and hugged Senna, her quiet friend and caught sight of Naheul. He stood a little apart from the group of happy vampires and watched me. His smooth impossibly rich dark chest was bare and glittered mysteriously in the morning light. He like me is a half vampire. And he is beautiful. The last time we met, I didn't notice, being a child and all. However now I saw him properly and I have to say, my heart expanded to twice the size as I looked into his mesmerising eyes framed with dark lashes. So caught up with his face, it was a shock when warm arms enveloped me from behind. I stiffened momentarily in shock and guilt pooled deep inside me when a warm voice filled my ears. "Nessie," Jacob whispered and kissed my neck lightly. I looked away from Naheul and into the eyes of the one devoted to me. I shut my eyes and kissed him but the image dancing behind them was of a dark skinned boy with glowing skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days I stayed away from Naheul and although he featured in my dreams I didn't tell anyone how I felt. The only people who might have guessed would be Edward, my father since he can read minds, but owing to my gift I am very good at controlling my thoughts around him. The only other person who could have discovered my secret would be Jasper, but he was away with his wife Alice. I knew the strength of my emotion toward the boy was irrational, I didn't really know him, but still I dreamed of his long fingers twining themselves around mine and his full lips touching mine. On the forth day after spending most of it watching the boy of my fantasies, Jacob had to go away on 'pack business,' he kissed me long and slow as he left and looked deep into my eyes. It felt as if he was searching my soul. I closed them and turned my head away. He knew me better than I knew myself and was certain that something was up. However he just held my head in his hands and looked at me, a worried smile twisting his features.

As he left I went to my room and sat on my bed hugging a pillow to my chest. I started to cry silently, the tears running down my cheeks before dripping softly onto the bed. I lay there for hours, my heart twisting in my chest. I was so confused about my feeling and what I should do. I rocked back and forth and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't.

I heard the door creak slightly and tensed. A fragrant scent swirled around in the draught created by his entrance. Naheul crept into the room and stood quietly. I watched him with tearful eyes. Suddenly he was sitting on the bed next to me. And it just seemed natural to lean my head into his lap and weep as he stroked my hair. This brought on a whole host of new confusing feeling for me. I knew I loved him, but I loved Jacob, I mean I always had. I mean, I _had _too.

This thought brought me up short. I had to love Jacob. I didn't get a choice. My feelings had never really been taken into consideration. Even my father knew that I would eventually be married to him. I did love Jacob, but I had never experienced anyone but him. Jacob had been my life. My whole life. Well now I wanted a change. I didn't know what would happen but I didn't resist as the beautiful boy as he bent and touched his lips to mine.

In fact I sat up so he could kiss me better. We fell back onto the bed as my lips moved in a new rhythm with him and when hesitantly I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, he went wild. He kissed me full and hard, and as we tumbled into the thick white carpet all thought was erased from my mind.

I woke a few hours later, and heard slow calm breathing next to me and rolled over, just in my underwear, pressing my palms against his face. _'Hi.' _And then sent smiling thoughts. As I lazily opened my eyes. Naheul cleared his throat and spoke. " Renesmee, you are beautiful and I feel inside that you belong with me. When I see you my heart leaps and I feel light and happy." He looked at me with his soulful eyes, his pupils barely distinguishable from the iris. I groaned involuntarily, with heartache and desire. "I feel the same." I mumbled into the duvet. His face lit up and he grabbed my face to kiss me. "This is wonderful!" I will tell Zafrina and I will make it so you can come home with us. Now I don't ever want to be parted from you!"

My eyes widened in shock. "I can't do that Naheul! What about my family?" "Oh," He paused. "You can see them often! "Or I will stay here. It will pain me to be away from my home, but it will be okay. If I'm with you."

I started shaking. "You, you can't do this to me!" I blurted. "I don't know what I'm doing here." I buried my head in my hands and started crying again. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and irrationally I started feeling better. As his warm hands stroked my hair I sighed. Carefully he spoke. "I know you will have some things to sort out but the connection we feel wont go away, I feel it will get only stronger as time goes on."

I whimpered, I knew what he was saying was true. I felt so incredibly attached to him I couldn't fathom ever having to let him go again.

I sent him so as well, my face breaking into a smile as I watched the loving expression on his face, his eyes watching my pale hands on his dark chest.

I realised we had been together in bed for a long time, I knew I had to get up and explain my behaviour. But I couldn't face it at that moment. Suddenly a wild thought broke into my mind. "Lets go now." I whispered. "Lets leave now and start our lives somewhere together. I have never seen the world, Jacob needed to be with his pack. Lets do it now. Lets go!"

Naheul looked shocked but smiled. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a marbled notebook where I sketched drawings of nature and... Jacob mostly. Tears studded my lashes with diamonds as I imagined his face. I took a pen and wrote six words carefully. I love you, forgive me. It would have to do. I took a rucksack and filled it with clothes and money from my wardrobe and changed into stonewashed jeans and a checked shirt unbuttoned with a vest top underneath. Standing in baseball boots and tying my hair up I was ready. I stood at the window and watched as Naheul did similarly, I watched him crumple as he wrote his own goodbye message. My heart squeezed in sorrow and as he turned I leapt into his arms and kissed him tenderly. With me in his arms he walked to the open window and climbed up. Lovingly he looked at me and without a single word he leapt from the house, 50 feet into the waiting trees. As we hit the ground under the cover of foliage I sprang from his arms and we sprinted away from the house.

We ran until we met an unattended car. We got in and left a load of money at the side of the road as payment. I took the drivers seat and drove at breakneck speed while the roads were clear as Naheul looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure about this? We can go back and think about it." I kept my eyes trained to the speeding landscape. "No, I'm sure. I needed to get away. I want to see the world. With you! Do you want to turn back?"

He sighed. "I love my family dearly. But with you it seems I have found a missing part of myself. I'll follow you wherever you go."

I clasped his warm arm with my free hand and we drove until the car stopped.

By then we had arrived in a small town. We hid the car and found a motel. Nahuel wanted to send a letter too his family so we visited a small shop selling stationary. I warned him that they would know where we were from the postmark when we sent the letter but he wanted to write one anyway. I then decided to do the same. We sat in the dark of the tiny room and wrote in slience, he oly noise was the pen scratching on paper.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. My heart has not stopped aching since I last lay eyes on your face. However don't believe that I have been taken, I left of my own free will. I want to see the world! I don't want to be confined to Forks. I know you could not leave your pack and I wouldn't ask you too. Which is why I left so suddenly. I will always love you and though you may not believe me, it's true. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. But I want to experience life! Just for a little bit, away from what I know. Away from my family. Away from you, my love. _

_I'm sure you know by know that I have left with Naheul. I'm sorry, I'm sorry a thousand times. But I had to, I hope you understand. _

_I love you._

_Renesmee. _

I then took another sheet and wrote a second letter my eyes blurred with tears.

_Dear Family,_

_I hope I haven't hurt you all too much. I'm sure you're shocked by my sudden departure, it was a spur of the moment thing but for now it feels right. Please don't look for me. I promise I'm fine. I love you all and don't be upset._

_Love you all._

_Renesmee._

I folded Jacobs letter into an envelope and _JACOB _on the front then put it with the other letter into another envelope.

The next morning we found a postbox and sent them, hands clasped. We snuck onto a cruise ship making its way across the Atlantic, and turned up in England. Our adventures had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

-3 hours after Renesmee and Naheul left-

Bella pushed open the door to Renesmee's room her long cool fingertips on the wood. When she saw the note on the table, she scanned the words written and she froze. Within a 23rd of a second she reached the table, the paper lifting slightly with the breeze her passage had created. She snatched it up and as quickly she left via the window, making her the third person too take that route in a day.

Her breath hitching in her throat, she ran, her emotions threatening to spiral out of control. Worry for her daughter eclipsed her mind and when she reached her destination not 2 seconds later she was a mess. Well as much of a mess that a vampire can be.

Bella whirled into a lushly carpeted room where a blond haired teenager with deathly pale skin and purple shadows under his eyes was standing with worry etched into his smooth forehead. The paper had ripped on its journey but she was clutching both halves. She threw herself into his arms and spoke at a speed closer to light than sound. "She's gone! With that boy, Naheul, he's taken her! My baby! My baby!"

Edward cradled his distraught wife in his arms and whipped his phone out of his pocket. Then, incredibly fast, the whole family excluding Jacob, Alice and Jasper was standing next to them as rain started to patter outside. Voices echoed as the Amazons crept into the room. Zafrina spoke quietly but somehow demanded total attention. . "It seems Naheul and Nessie have chosen to leave us." The room went cold. "We don't know that." Edward hissed. "Nessie loves Jacob. We've all seen the way Naheul looks at her. Hark! I've had to listen to his thoughts. What if Nessie's been abducted?" "No!" Zafrinas accented English lowered to a growl. "No, I say! Naheul is a wonderful, good boy, he would never do anything to hurt her. They left of their own free will. Anyway, we would have heard if she was being abducted." Edward snapped back, "Nessie isn't as strong as he is. He could have subdued her, or even bitten her to keep her quiet." "Look at the note." Zafrina whispered. "It says I'm sorry. She knew she would hurt you but went anyway. She left of her own free will, with my beloved Naheul. Let her go." Bella bared her teeth at Zafrina, her vision taking on the red tinge she hadn't experienced since a new born. "My baby has been stolen." She spat, "Don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

Zafrina raised her hands in a peace gesture as Bella coiled to spring. Emmett leapt to restrain her. Bella shrieked in defiance and threw him off. She stood in the middle of the room, a crazed look in her perfect amber eyes and her fists curled tightly. Suddenly she let out a distraught wail and sprinted from the room. Edward was on her heels. Within seconds, the door slammed and the room was silent, uncomfortably so. The piece of paper floated to the ground where it landed with a soft thump.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "I'll ring Alice." At that moment a phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pressed the green button with her long pale finger and Alice was clearly heard on the other end. "I can see you all again clearly, where is Renesmee?" Rosalie bit her lip gently, "She's run off with Naheul." A string of profanities echoed through the speaker. "How could I not see this coming?" "She left secretly, she left without telling anyone. Bella just flipped out." "Rosalie." Said Carlisle reprovingly. Rosalie, rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from the floor. "The note she left looks legit. It doesn't look like she was forced to write it. I say we let her go. I mean she's sixteen...ish now and does deserve to explore and in my opinion, anything that keeps her away from that _dog_, is fine by me."

Jacob chose that moment to come home. He burst through the door and stopped dead still when he saw them all congregated in the lounge. "What is goin-" Esme stepped lightly to his side. "I'm so very sorry Jacob, but it seems that Renesmee has decided to leave us." Jacob blinked and then a smile stole onto his face. "She wants us to live alone? Well okay. Where is she? I'll collect my stuff and we can go." "Uh... Thats not quite what I meant. She's-She's already left. With Naheul." Jacob crumpled to the ground.

His glassy eyes stared unseeingly at the floor. Esme tentatively lay a hand on his shuddering shoulder and he suddenly stood up. A snarl ripped through his teeth and he burst out of his clothes into a huge red brown wolf. He snapped at the cold hand and left in a blur.

-3 hours after Renesmee and Naheul left-

Bella pushed open the door to Renesmee's room her long cool fingertips on the wood. When she saw the note on the table, she scanned the words written and she froze. Within a 23rd of a second she reached the table, the paper lifting slightly with the breeze her passage had created. She snatched it up and as quickly she left via the window, making her the third person too take that route in a day.

Her breath hitching in her throat, she ran, her emotions threatening to spiral out of control. Worry for her daughter eclipsed her mind and when she reached her destination not 2 seconds later she was a mess. Well as much of a mess that a vampire can be.

Bella whirled into a lushly carpeted room where a blond haired teenager with deathly pale skin and purple shadows under his eyes was standing with worry etched into his smooth forehead. The paper had ripped on its journey but she was clutching both halves. She threw herself into his arms and spoke at a speed closer to light than sound. "She's gone! With that boy, Naheul, he's taken her! My baby! My baby!"

Edward cradled his distraught wife in his arms and whipped his phone out of his pocket. Then, incredibly fast, the whole family excluding Jacob, Alice and Jasper was standing next to them as rain started to patter outside. Voices echoed as the Amazons crept into the room. Zafrina spoke quietly but somehow demanded total attention. . "It seems Naheul and Nessie have chosen to leave us." The room went cold. "We don't know that." Edward hissed. "Nessie loves Jacob. We've all seen the way Naheul looks at her. Hark! I've had to listen to his thoughts. What if Nessie's been abducted?" "No!" Zafrinas accented English lowered to a growl. "No, I say! Naheul is a wonderful, good boy, he would never do anything to hurt her. They left of their own free will. Anyway, we would have heard if she was being abducted." Edward snapped back, "Nessie isn't as strong as he is. He could have subdued her, or even bitten her to keep her quiet." "Look at the note." Zafrina whispered. "It says I'm sorry. She knew she would hurt you but went anyway. She left of her own free will, with my beloved Naheul. Let her go." Bella bared her teeth at Zafrina, her vision taking on the red tinge she hadn't experienced since a new born. "My baby has been stolen." She spat, "Don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

Zafrina raised her hands in a peace gesture as Bella coiled to spring. Emmett leapt to restrain her. Bella shrieked in defiance and threw him off. She stood in the middle of the room, a crazed look in her perfect amber eyes and her fists curled tightly. Suddenly she let out a distraught wail and sprinted from the room. Edward was on her heels. Within seconds, the door slammed and the room was silent, uncomfortably so. The piece of paper floated to the ground where it landed with a soft thump.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "I'll ring Alice." At that moment a phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pressed the green button with her long pale finger and Alice was clearly heard on the other end. "I can see you all again clearly, where is Renesmee?" Rosalie bit her lip gently, "She's run off with Naheul." A string of profanities echoed through the speaker. "How could I not see this coming?" "She left secretly, she left without telling anyone. Bella just flipped out." "Rosalie." Said Carlisle reprovingly. Rosalie, rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from the floor. "The note she left looks legit. It doesn't look like she was forced to write it. I say we let her go. I mean she's sixteen...ish now and does deserve to explore and in my opinion, anything that keeps her away from that _dog_, is fine by me."

Jacob chose that moment to come home. He burst through the door and stopped dead still when he saw them all congregated in the lounge. "What is goin-" Esme stepped lightly to his side. "I'm so very sorry Jacob, but it seems that Renesmee has decided to leave us." Jacob blinked and then a smile stole onto his face. "She wants us to live alone? Well okay. Where is she? I'll collect my stuff and we can go." "Uh... Thats not quite what I meant. She's-She's already left. With Naheul." Jacob crumpled to the ground.

His glassy eyes stared unseeingly at the floor. Esme tentatively lay a hand on his shuddering shoulder and he suddenly stood up. A snarl ripped through his teeth and he burst out of his clothes into a huge red brown wolf. He snapped at the cold hand and left in a blur.


End file.
